Besos
by Aburame Akemi
Summary: No había necesidad de contarlos, pero cada beso que su maestro y él compartían, eran tan únicos y especiales como su propia vida


Aqui les traigo un fic shonenai de este increíble manwha, hay muchos spoilers, así que, si no han llegado al capitulo 286 aproximadamente, mejor no lean por posibles spoilers...de ahí en fuera, espero disfruten esta historia, y como es normal, Noblesse no me pertenece, fic hecho sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Besos

La primera vez que sucedió fue después de que Raizel tomara la sangre de Frankenstein en el té, había sucedido de manera simple, y en realidad no debería contar como un beso, tal vez seria mejor decir, un beso indirecto, después de todo, había tomado la taza para poder lavarla y cuando estuvo seguro de que su maestro no le vería, se acerco la taza a los labios, en el mismo lugar del cual el Noblesse había tomado.

Ese recuerdo aun vagaba por la mente del humano, y siempre le sacaba un sonrojo en cada ocasión, suponía que su maestro no entendía las razones detrás de ello cuando estaban solos y viviendo en Lukedonia, cada vez que miraba como su maestro tomaba el té y le miraba a los ojos de manera fija.

La segunda vez fue poco después de reencontrarse en la escuela, para ese momento lo único que Frankenstein pensaba era en el ambiente que se vivía, que fuera lo suficientemente cómodo para su maestro, si algún día lo encontraba. Recuerda perfectamente el día, casi como si hubiera sido ayer, no parecía que nada estuviera fuera de lo común, ni siquiera la visita de Shinwoo le sorprendió, pero cuando menciono lo del alumno transferido supo que había algo diferente.

Y no sabe como describir los sentimientos que inundaron su cuerpo cuando vio al Noblesse en todo su esplendor, y vistiendo el uniforme escolar, de cierta manera, quiso rezarle a una fuerza divina en la cual no creía, por permitirle tener de vuelta al hombre del que se había enamorado con el pasar del tiempo.

Recuerda su segundo beso con mas cariño que el primero por que este si fue dado entre ambos, fue un día después de volver de los juegos con los chicos, todo había transcurrido con normalidad, y se había asegurado de prepararle algo delicioso para cenar, pero Raizel se había acercado a él, y después de exigir su atención, con un simple murmullo que lleno el silencio de la cocina, antes de que un inocente rose de labios se diera entre ambos hombres.

Para este punto ambos no sabían como clasificar su relación, no es que dudaran de la veracidad de sentimientos, pero eran diferentes en muchos aspectos, además de los ataques que ocurrían, era mas que obvio que no podían preocuparse demasiado para ponerle un nombre a su relación, aunque eso no evitaba algunos roces en momentos fugaces, pero eran muy raros.

Y poco después, su atención fue desviada al, por decirle de alguna forma, vampiro que empezó a atacar a los niños, y también prestando atención a los otros dos, que se notaban eran responsables de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

O eso creían su maestro y el, pero cuando habían aparecido otros dos, y que parecían ser aun peor que los primeros, bueno, todo roce intimo con el Noblesse había cesado.

Pero no podía pensar demasiado en eso, su atención se había enfocado en esos dos que se hacían llamar Jake y Mary, eran demasiados peligrosos, incluso los otros dos se quedaron atrás y les ofrecieron su ayuda.

Y Raizel lo vio bien, aceptando la ayuda de los humanos modificados, para después mantenerse con contacto, todo parecía ir bien, o lo mas normal que se pudiera, hasta el secuestro de los niños.

Fue duro, no por la dificultad de pelea, sino lo que eso significo para el Noblesse, Frankenstein sabia que el sentimiento de culpabilidad estaría presente durante un tiempo, no solo por sus alumnos, sino que también por M-21, que fue el único en sobrevivir de ambos, y era doloroso de alguna manera, M-24 había perdido la vida protegiendo a los chicos, suponía que era por ello que su maestro le había invitado a vivir con ellos.

Y todo volvía a la normalidad, inclusive, parecía ir a mejor, su maestro seguía yendo a la escuela, por otro lado, los roces entre ambos habían vuelto, y los disfrutaba como no tenia idea, cada momento era como algo nuevo, y incluso sus besos en algún momento se hacían más profundos, y la primera vez que sucedió fue en el beso numero 22 después de un día de escuela, cuando nadie iba a llegar temprano.

Claro, para el beso 43 M-21 ya les había descubierto, tanto su maestro como el creían que llegaría más tarde, los tres sin saber cómo reaccionar y el agua para la cena derramándose en la estufa, para vergüenza de Frankenstein, que se separó y empezó de nuevo la cena, y aunque al principio M-21 se notaba un poco incomodo en su presencia, para estas alturas ya estaba más que acostumbrado a caminar y descubrir cómo se besaban en casi cada esquina de la casa, por lo visto Raizel era demostrativo en ciertos aspectos, pero M-21 aun parecía arisco ante ellos, y de cualquier manera, se notaba que no sabia como abrirse ante ellos, de manera que tampoco se sentía con el derecho a criticar o comentar algo de la relación entre sus cuidadores, por no encontrar palabra mejor".

Pero todo parecía estar bien, su maestro se divertía, y, además, la seguridad había aumentado al hacer que M-21 trabajara en la escuela y serviría para cuidar no solo a su maestro, sino que también a los niños.

Pero nuevamente los acercamientos entre su maestro y el tuvieron que detenerse por la llegada de los nuevos, Regis y Seira eran nobles, pero se notaba que ignoraban la verdadera naturaleza de Raizel y la suya misma, confundiéndolos con simples humanos, mas no así M-21, que estaba incomodo en su presencia.

Su maestro no había dicho nada, pero notaba su mirada, y era obvio el poco gusto que le daba ver a su invitado tan incomodo, no había dicho mucho, pero sabia que le tenia cierto afecto al menor y no quería este tuviera sentimientos de molestia en un lugar que podría llamar hogar.

Y los problemas aumentaron con la llegada del DA-5, empezando por el secuestro de M-21 y la poca confianza que Regis le profesaba, pero no podía decirle nada, quería mantener su identidad en secreto por otro rato, pero en el fondo estaba preocupado, sabía que alguna razón detrás de todo había.

Y sospecho aun mas al verlo herido, la verdad, no le gustaba mucho verlo en ese estado, tenia que admitir que muy en el fondo, en verdad le tenía cariño al chico. Pero su señor tenia razón, si M-21 estaba buscando algo, era mejor darle tiempo para hacerlo.

Pero nada salió como lo planeado, después de todo, el secuestro de Regis y los niños eran algo preocupante, y ninguno de los dos se quedaría de brazos cruzados, Seira no les preocupaba, se notaba que sabia los limites y alcances de su poder y estaría bien.

Frankenstein tuvo que detenerse para enfrentar al francotirador integrante del DA-5, mientras su maestro se adelantaba a salvar al resto. No fue demasiado lo que se tuvo que preocupar para derrotar a su enemigo y cuando se encontró con Seira y sintió el poder de su maestro liberarse, tenia que darse prisa para verlo.

Por parte de Raizel, al encontrar a Regis, los niños y M-21 en un estado lamentable, su furia se dejo sentir, y no tuvo ningún problema en deshacerse de sus enemigos, para después hacer a M-21 abrir los ojos, consiente de su poder y que podría vivir, aun con sus heridas.

Pronto pudieron volver a casa y cuidar de los demás, así que la tranquilidad volvió, al igual que los besos, aunque esta vez fueron mas discretos, si bien parecía que no importaba si M-21 les descubría-y vamos, ya los había descubierto en los besos 76, 80 y algunos otros, y este siempre hacia una cara indiferente, mientras un pequeño sonrojo se mostraba en su rostro-su maestro se cohibía enfrente del resto.

Pero no importaba, si era sincero, aun estaba consiente del numero de besos que han compartido, iniciando desde el indirecto hasta el ultimo que habían compartido esa noche, 137 besos, y estaba feliz con ello.


End file.
